Being Right
by liz1988
Summary: After all, he was the one being right... But sometimes being right really sucks...H/Cam OneShot


Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own anything or anyone, just borrowed myself the characters...

A/N: before you start reading let me say: First, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so there are probably a lot of mistakes.. Don't read if you can't deal with it. Second, this is my first House fic ever and it took me some guts to upload it, be kind ;)

* * *

"Being Right"

House: Puts his hand on Cameron's shoulder. I'm proud of you.

(3x03 Informed Consent)

House: Pride and shame only apply to people we have a vested interest in, not employees.

(3x21 Family)

* * *

**Part 1**

**-2x07 Hunting-**

There had been a certain morning a while ago, he still could recall it perfectly in his mind. They had to treat this HIV-having-stalker of his, who turned out to have only a parasite instead of all the cool illnesses there were also possible. It was wrong to say it had annoyed him those days, because finding out about the little hunting-souvenir in HIV-having-Stalker's body was still cool but just not such a big medical miracle as he hoped.

But it was that patient, who had his female employee stolen drugs from. Given by the expression in her face, when he met her in the elevator and her pushed behaviour in the conference room combined with that quick talking – well, all the things you do on speed – couldn't just go unnoticed and uncommented by him.

He hadn't thought that he would actually got an opportunity _that_ great, but when the question about "to use a condom, or not to use a condom" came up, he just had to state the obvious about her not asking Chase.

He really hadn't except this to... well, to turn out that way. He just thought this was good thing to mock her. Because his crazy idea of it being true couldn't be right. Or at least he thought so in the beginning.

Turned out he wasn't that wrong. Maybe he should just kept this one time his mouth shut. But on both of theirs reactions on his question about her knowing Chases condom-use-behaviour made it clear.

So when he met her gaze, he still could remember clearly, he had given her some small shake of his head and he couldn't define the expression in her eyes which he could only see for some seconds, before she looked away from him and didn't look him in the eye for the following days.

He was right. Right about her.

**Part 2**

**-3x16 Top Secret-**

When he reconsidered his decision to clean the desk in the conference room that damn night he only could think about how stupid his decision had been. He never cleaned something up, right? So why...-

he was thinking in circles again. Pretty useless but still he couldn't stop doing it.

When he'd stood in front of the messed up desk he just took the folders of his solved case in his hands and made his way to that little room at the end of the floor. He'd thought it could been more save for Cuddy not to see his files without any work done on them in the trash in his own office.

'Yeah, that was pretty much of a good decision', he now thought sarcastically.

When he opened the door and pulled on the lights he observed his two followers making out. Cameron sitting on some sort of box looking shocked in the first place but still he was able to recognize the lust that seemed to vanish every millisecond she was realizing what was just happening.

The Aussie boy, Chase had taken a step back from his female co-worker and looked shirtless to his feet just like he was... well, getting caught in doing something he really, actually _totally_ shouldn't do.

It was like... House looked for some good sort of metaphor but couldn't come up with one.

'oh god, if it's come that far that he wasn't even able to build that up..', he thought.

It was just like seeing his own parents fumbling around. Just something you in general don't want to see.

But instead of saying anything he just walked to the trash cane, shot both of them a short look from the edge of the eye and left the room as soon as possible again. Even if he wanted to say something, to humiliate the two of them more than he probably did anyway, he couldn't find a clever comment right at this point of time.

Walking back to his office he started progressing what there just happened. Cameron making out with Chase. It shouldn't bother him, right?

His mind rushed and all he could come up with as a reaction was to smile, which even grew bigger till he reached his office.

He was so damn right about her.

And after all it felt good to be right. So maybe him being right could equal that dull feeling in his stomach.

If not he could still tell himself he would never ever want something that Chase already had.

That would be a good strategy he told himself, slit onto his chair and poured himself a glass of scotch.

He was right. As most of the time.

**Part 3**

**-3x24 Human Error-**

When he came to his office, his female employee sat on his desk obviously waiting for him. He could see her some steps before he reached the door, because of the glass walls.

After all three years she was working for him he thought he would never get used to that picture of her sitting in his chair or waiting for him in front of his desk.

When he had entered and she'd said her oh so well learned little sentences about leaving and that there wasn't any point for her in staying longer, she got everything out of that job she can get, she turned to leave.

When she gently touches his forearm and told him she'd miss him, he nearly had snapped some sarcastic comment about her fulfilling the whole soap opera character of the situation 'whether he had to do her right here on the desk after he told her he would want to have a lot of sex and children and that he'd loved her about all the years, but couldn't confess because of his brother having cancer' or some weird shit.

But he didn't. Didn't want her to prove right in her consumption about his reaction.

After all he was the one being right.

She would not forever stay-by. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself she had a thing for him. That he'd just need time to break down some walls and then he'd be just like a handsome puppy buying flowers telling her everyday how endlessly he loved her.

He did just as he did the first time she resigned. Stood the in silence waiting her to leave so he could order his thoughts again.

And he was right again. Right about her. And he slowly started to _really_ hate that feeling.

Sometimes being right sucks.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so if you really read this completely I'm proud of you ;)

And since I'm considering to upload another oneshot, reviews would help me a lot.. Either keep me from upload another bad one, or encourage me, it's up to you..


End file.
